Mine
by tornado5000
Summary: He betrayed his master, ran away with his master's son, his world is in a bloody war, and he is all alone. What should a demon do now?
1. prolouge

Hi readers! I'm tornado5000, (cyclone5000's cousin! :D) and originally I would give some stuff for Cyclone to write, but they ended up getting her mad… so she let me have my own account and said I could use her story, "Mine" to write with.

I think that she is an amazing writer…and these stories so SOOO good to read...so I just hope I live up to your expectations

And so you guys remember…Cyclone5000 gave this story to ME! So if it sounds copied…that's cause IT IS!

For the sake of time, I just took the chapters already written and proofread them...then I'll start adding my chapters!

Enjoy!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

This world can be hard for some people to understand. So here are the MOST important things you should know.

**2 **forms

**4 **species

**1 **alliance

**3 **contracts

**1 **war

The two forms are called, 'hume' and 'beast.' If you already know what humans look like, hume is very similar. But depending on the race, there might be some sharp difference. 'Beast' form is the same principal, it is more animal like, or the opposite of hume. Hume is consider civil, and ideal form for business, while Beast form is vile and ruthless with all powers enhanced, usually used for battle and war.

There are four speices in this world, and here they are listed form most dominant to least. 1) Humans. 2) Demons. 3) Vampires. 4) Dragons.

Humans, they are not the strongest but the most clever and extremely intelligent. They all are always in their Hume forms, and can only go into their beast form with their aid of their demon. The reason why they are the most dominant while being the weakest is because, they are the only ones with a proper government, they use their minds and smartly made a great alliance, leading them to victory.

Demons, they are one of the few species that can change from hume to beast form freely as they choose. They're the most abundant, with many kind of sub-species. They classify themselves by the animal they resemble, ranging from dog-zebra, they can utilize they animal and human instincts based on the form they are currently in. Hume form distinctions vary, eye color, size, teeth, skin pigment, while the beast form remains the same for all the sub-species. Meaning a cat demon, may look different in Hume form, but the VERY similar in beast.

Vampires, are on the brink of extinction. The humans have gone on a Vampire hunt several years ago, which severely dropped their population. Most of the time they are in Hume form, their distinction being their fangs, and most of the time their beast form is of bloodsucking animals. They are known to only feed off of animals, until they Vampire Hunt, and now Human deaths from Vampire bites are increasingly growing.

Dragons, are notorious creatures. Mostly in their beast forms, these are the stupidest of the four, but most certainly the most strongest. Very rarely will they be in their Hume form, but they possess the same ability as Demons, being able to change freely.

The alliance, only one of them and that has greatly helped both sides. The contract is between the Humans and the Demons. Humans lacked power, Demons needed order, and together surpassed all others. When Humans come of age (usually at 14, sometimes older and younger) they will be given a demon familiar. When the three laws/contracts are completed, they are bound for life, giving each other strength, power, and most importantly trust. Humans can help their Demon's families and vice versa.

They are three contracts, (sometimes called the 3 laws) in this alliance. Once a human has there demon partner, the two must do a Soul Contract, Blood Contract, and Body contract.

-Soul Contract, is the easiest of the two, for it is done while the two first meet, and they are sentenced to be together.

-Blood Contract, is the exchange of blood, Demons must drink blood from the Human's neck. Human's must pick where their name should be imprinted (customary for all pairs the name is on the Demon's body), and the demon must crave in that place, the human must at least drink at least one drop from the cut.

-Body Contract, the two must go through sexual intercourse.

To update you on the times going on in this world, the Dragons have gone through a rampage attacking the Humans and Demons. It has turned into a war now, and all demons are to take part in battle, either alongside their human partner, and now to the point of where they are sepreated.

The age of human dominance is one the edge.  
Demons are ruthlessly being slaughtered.  
Vampires, are slowly regaining their numbers.  
And Dragons are too stupid to realize what they are doing.

So the question is...what will change and make a brighter tomorrow.

00000000000000000000000000000

Again guys MY story so please do not leave anything saying, "It sounds like Cyclone5000's 'Mine' story" If you don't believe me? Go ask her yourself!!!  
reviews about anything else…WELCOMED


	2. chapter 1

_Hey everyone it's tornado5000 again!_

_Just a reminder that I have permission to repost this from the original author, cyclone5000, and from now on the stories are mine! _

_So for the first two chapters… I just proofread and the next chapter will actually be my work! _

_Please remember that thank you!_

_00000000000000_

"_Yamato what have I done?" a feeble voice asked. The man was tall, his usual light brown hair now tousled, his glasses cracked. Black eyes full of questions stared at his bloodied hands. The left-hand side of his lab coat also covered in blood, splattered across the room with taintedness. _

"_Akihiko, we did nothing wrong. How could we have known that it would turn out like this." The wolf demon replied, his gray fur was matted with blood and his azure eyes were full of concerned. _

"_Yes, but-"_

"_No buts!" The demon barked, "We now have our credentials so we won't need to repeat this again for a while. And we still have Taichi, we can live our ideal life with him. We can move on, we'll bury this and never have it repeated."_

_The human rubbed his demon's ears and let out a huge sigh, "I guess you are right. Let's get out of here, and relive our lives." _

_The human and demon walked out of the underground room, where the walls were decorated with strange markings of circles and ancient words. Bodies were on the ground, there figures distorted, unable to identify anything further. One body in particular lied limp in a small cage. It's hand dangled through the bars, hair longer than humans, and claws shorter than demons. _

_Akihiko Yagami and his wolf demon Yamato Ishida, now appointed Head of Sciences in THE COUNCIL. They didn't even have a proper school degree, but were excepted anyway for their amazing experiment, a hanyou. Hanyou is a half human, half-demon. This once fantasy creature is now proven to actually exist, through the raw hands of science. _

"This guy sure sounds interesting." A deep voice replied about the papers he just read, "No formal education?"  
"Y..yes sir. Mr. Yagami is very talented." another responded from within the luxurious car.

"Hm…I see. Then I guess to see him now, but I'm still angry about the fact that I was not there when you guys decided to hire him. I mean, I am the President." The man rested along the leather seats, and large cat with strange hazel eyes climbed onto the man's lap.

"Jyou, get over it wills you. It's not good to keep grudges." The cat demon hissed.  
The man rubbed the cat's head, smiling as it purred softly, "You're right, but Akihiko Yagami better live up to his expectations. This hanyou could prove very useful in our current situation."

"yes sir," The stuttering man suddenly gained confidence, "His job and lifestyle depends on it." And the car drove in silence.

"I'm HOOO-mes" a childish voice giggled, as he struggled in the older man's grip, "Dadby! Letsh me GOOO!"

The man sighed, "Okay Taichi," he put him on the ground and smiled as the small boy ran amongst the vast hallways, his innocent giggles and laughs echoing throughout the rooms.

"Yama-sama!" The little boy yelled, his crazy brown hair flying everywhere as he violently shook his head around. He looked at one of the doors and stood on the tips of his tippy toes, in order to grasp the brass doorknob. He twisted it, and grinned a childish evil grin, as he saw a sleeping figure resting underneath the bed sheets.

"Yama-sama!" The boy screamed as he jumped on top of the figure cuddled in his blankets.  
The figure grunted, obviously awoken by the eight-year-old's attack, he turned around and through drowsy blue eyes glared at the kid, "Taichi, what do you think you are doing?"

The kid smiled, ignoring the angry aura emitting from the blond, "Yama-sama, yoush have to wake up when I home! ...bees...beshs-"

"Because," The blonde sat up and corrected Taichi.  
"Rightsh, because, because you have to play with me. And Dadby ish not a good playerz, he getsh tired be_cause_, he is bald." Taichi smiled at his logic.

"Your father is not bald, he's _old." _The man emphasized, "And fine I'll play with you okay."

"YAYZSH! Yama-sama I'm so happy!! I gonna tell Dadby, okay, you have to get ous of bed." Taichi crawled backward, making his light blue polo ride up a little, before reaching his feet down to gently fall on the ground, "Byez Buy!" And the little kid ran off to his father.

The blonde man was still in bed, but he sighed and made his way out of the warm haven. He quickly change he loose white tank top, to a tighter fitting t-shirt, and left the room. He slowly trudged through the vast hallways of the mansion, and was guided by the laughter and babble of Taichi, telling his father the 'adventure' he had waking up 'Yama-sama.'

"So Dadby, a monster came to a door!" Taichi raised his hands high to depict the monster.  
"Oh really how big was the monster?" The elder man was sitting down reading some magazine, and listening to his son babble.  
"He was this big." Taichi put his hands up.

"How big?"

"BIG MONSTER!" Taichi raised himself on his tippy toes.

"Really, how big again?"

"BIG BIG **BIG **MONSTER!" Taichi jumped up and down trying to gain height to prove his point.

"Okay I get it, what did the monster do?" Akihiko, smiled gathering Taichi in his lap.

"Well, Ish ask him to move, so I can wake up Yama-sama. But it wouldn'ts. And I askes nicely. So I had to go on top of the mountain to getsh the sword of truth-YAMA-SAMA!"

Taichi screamed and got off of his dad's lap and ran to the blonde.  
"Ishida-sama." Tai's dad corrected.

"No, Dadby are you blind, this ish Yama-Sama not 'Ishquba-wawa.'" Taichi hugged the blond's neck as he felt himself being lifted.

"Heh, It's okay Akihiko I don't mind." The blond sat down on the couch next to Akihiko's seat.  
"You sure, Yamato? He'll have to learn properly some day." Akihiko took of his glasses.

"Yeah, but he is only a kid for now, ain't that right Chi?" Yamato asked the boy.  
"Yeah!" The boy raised his arms, "Can we go play now!?"

"Sure, go set up whatever game you wanna play and I'll be there." Yamato put Taichi on the ground. And smiled softly as he child stumbled on to the play room.

"They're coming." Akihiko put his magazine down, "The Vice president Izumi, and President Kido."

"The Presidents?" Yamato repeated, "What do they want? I thought we are pretty much free to do crap."

"Something about the war, they need us in their battle plans."

"The war? Shouldn't that be like the military dude's problem?" Yamato grunted.

"Obviously something has happened, to involve us."

**-Ding Dong-**

"Speak of the devil." Akihiko chukcled, "Yamato."

"Yes Sir." The pale blond, jumped off the couch and onto the floor, changing from his Hume to Beast form. He was larger than the usual wolf, but that normal, the grey fur was neatly kept, and a long busy tail was straight and wagging for control. His deep oceanic eyes were still misty, and he trotted along.

"I'll go see who it is." Yamato trotted off to the front door. When he was near the door, he stood on his hind legs and leaned in the door with his two front paws, barely able to see through the peep hole of the door, "It's them."

"Let them in." Akihiko put his glasses back on, and fixed his hair real quickly.

Yamato pushed open the door to see the President, and his cat demon in his arms, with the Vice President and his monkey demon standing right next to him.

"I'll take it that you are Yamato Ishida, Akihiko's wolf demon." President Jyou Kido smiled, a kind one, but with a strange glint.

"Yes, please come in." Yamato stepped aside and let the men enter, before closing the door and leading them to Akihiko.

"Akihiko Yagami, sorry for this sudden drop in, but I'm afraid that it cannot be helped." Jyou said, sitting himself down.

"No need to apologize, who wouldn't want the Presidents of the Alliance in their home." Akihiko sat down across the two, and Yamato walked up to his side.

"Dadby!" Taichi yelled running to his father, and grabbing his leg, "Letsh play now!" Taichi pulled hard at the pant leg.  
"Sorry Taichi," Akihiko ruffled his sons hair, "I have do some work right now." Taichi looked at the President and Vice President sitting quietly in front of the Yagami's.

"Butsh...I wanna play..." Taichi quietly mumbled.

"Yamato." Akihiko stated.

"Woof." Yamato barked, purposely not speaking. Taichi whipped his head around, and grew a huge smile.

"YAMA-WOLFIE!!" Taichi screamed and ran down to hug the wolf demon tightly. Yamato licked his face making the child laugh and giggle, "Yama-wolfie will you play with me?"

Yamato barked again, making Taichi giggle, even more. "Okay you two, play nicely." Akihiko smiled, as Taichi continue to pet Yamato.

"Thank you Yama-wolfie..." Taichi smiled, "But I was hoping to play with Yama-sama..." Taichi looked up at his father.

Yamato sighed and transformed into his Hume form, "Taichi I'm right here." He said, as Taichi screamed and giggle again.

"Yama-sama!" Taichi hugged his neck as Yamato lifted him up in the air, "Good, now we can go play." Yamato started to walk out the room and Taichi continued to babble on, "Yama-sama you should meet Yama-wolfie, he's a fun wolfie to play with, and he's soft!"

"Okay, Chi, I'll play with him later." Yamato voice started to drift as he walked further away from Akihiko.

"Hm, cute kid. Is he your son?" President Jyou asked.

"Yeah, his name is Taichi. Just turned eight years old. He's the only family I have left." Akihiko sadly smiled.

"Your wife?"

"She left us a couple of years ago, right before I got my break through and credentials."

"Aw, how sad." The cat demon hissed.

Jyou pet the cat and continued, "Speaking of that break through, you know that hanyou you so cleverly made last time."

Akihiko paused and looked at him funny, "Wh...what about him?"

"Well, we were wondering if you could, reproduce one." Jyou smiled once again.

"Why?"

"We are in the times of war, Akihiko." Jyou started, "It would be beneficial if we had that hanyou in mass numbers to aid us in the war."

"But why-"

"To save numbers," Vice President Koushiro cut in, "Akihiko we are losing great numbers, as the Dragons were underestimated. We may have to draft humans and demons separately, making some trouble for those who have already completed the Laws. Hanyous would greatly help us in this manner."

Akihiko replied with dark eyes, "Okay, when will you need this."

"As soon as possible. You kept your research so it shouldn't be any problem looking over and recreating it right? And please, try to keep it alive, a hanyou who starves itself to death is of no use to us." Jyou added, before leaving the room with his demon. Leaving Koushiro and Akihiko in the room.

"Akihiko I'm serious." Koushiro warned, looking out the window to see the President walking to the car, "I want this hanyou to be a success."

"You know what it takes to make one." Akihiko angrily shot back.  
"I was the one who recommended you, who made you the Head of Sciences!" Koushiro almost yelled.

"If you do poorly we look bad." The monkey demon jumped on the table telling Akihiko.

"Your credentials need to be renewed, if you can't make this hanyou, then you can go back to your previous lifestyle, head full of ideas and stomach empty." Koushiro turned to the scientist, "I'm sure you don't want that for your son." He warned last time before leaving. His demon jumping on his shoulders as he went out of the room.

Akihiko was left alone, and he stared out the window as the luxurious car pulled out of the driveway and off to its next destination, he turned his head as he heard Taichi's giggles and laughs. Walking toward their little playroom, he softly smiled. He watched Yamato throw Taichi in the air, and catch only to whirl him around as he spin with Taichi loosely but firmly in his grip.

"Dadby!?" Taichi managed to scream as he regained his balance, "Are you done with your work can we go play now?" He asked coming up to his father.

"Yeah I'll play." Akihiko smiled picking up his bubbly son.  
"I am not throwing you up and catching you." Yamato pointed at Akihiko.

"But, Yama-sama" Taichi whined, "You are the happy-go-wucky princess, who defeated the lire (fire) dragonss by swallowing them whole and then goings to the res...res...rist..."

"Restroom" Akihiko finished for Taichi.

"Right, you have to throw Dadby in the air, and catch him!" Taichi whined louder.  
"Princess?" Akihiko chuckled.

"Don't get him started on the story." Yamato grunted, making Akihiko laugh. Taichi ended up laughing not understanding what was so funny, but still laughed and let his father play with them.

-**couple of hours later (including dinner)-**

Akihiko walked out and softly closed the door behind him cutely label TAICHI with a duck by the name.  
"Is Chi asleep?" Yamato asked from the larger bedroom, that Akihiko just entered.

"Yeah, had to read him another story." Akihiko sat down on his canopy bed, while Yamato was still on the couch.

"What did the Presidents want you to do?" Yamato asked.

"They want another Hanyou, in order to make a mass production of them and sent them out to battle." Akihiko quickly finished.

"What!? Are you serious!" Yamato jumped up, staring at Akihiko nodding his head, "But, Koushiro was there wasn't he? Why would he ask us to do that again? He knows what it takes to make one!"

"We have no choice Yamato," Akihiko calmly answered, "Koushiro made it clear that my license will not be renewed if I don't make it."

"Akihiko!" Yamato yelled, "You honestly don't think we can do this again!"

"Yamato what do you suppose I do then?" Akihiko yelled back.

"Anything else!" Yamato dramatized, and Akihiko started for the door, "Akihiko! Akihiko!" And the door slammed tight.

Akihiko sighed, and left to the living room in order to get some peace. He grabbed a mug and began to make a coffee drink, and then put in the little microwave to cook. He rubbed his eyes, and fell in a chair, wanting to think about this situation. But either way he would end up in turmoil and mess.

"There has to be a way..." Akihiko sighed as he put his head on the table.

"Dadby?" Taichi called out as he held his little dinosaur plushie tightly, "Dadby are you hurting somewhere?"

Akihiko looked up to see Taichi, his stuffed animal was practically bigger than him, "Taichi what are you doing awake?"

"Yama-sama is really mad...Are you okay..." Taichi sniffed and rubbed his nose.

"Did we wake you up, I'm sorry." Akihiko got up and hugged his son.

"Dadby, whatever you do I'll be here always!" Taichi tried to cheer up his father.

"I know Taichi, I'm just going through some rough times."

Taichi lightly held his dad, making sure his toy wasn't on the ground, "I lovesh joo."

"I love you too." Akihiko sighed sadly and lifted Taichi, "Let's go back to bed now okay." Taichi nodded his head and let his dad carry him back to his room.

**NEXT FEW DAYS**

The subject of the hanyou was dropped, the tension in the large mansion was gone, and life continued as it was.

"So Chi, how was school?" Yamato asked, walking along aside him, their destination was home.

"Boring, and mean!" Taichi grunted, "Jimmy kicked me, and I kicked him back. Then I get in trouble, but not Jimmy."

"Really." Yamato replied, "What did the teacher say?"

"She say that even ifsh it's wrong to kicks people, kicking backs is wronger!"

"I think Jimmy should have gotten punished too."

"I KNOWNES!! She's crazy."

"Chi, that is not nice to say." Yamato lectured.

"But she is!!" Taichi whined.

"She is your teacher and therefore you should respect her."

"Okays..."

The two walked in silence for a little while, before Taichi mustered up his courage.

"Yama-sama?"

"Hm?"

"When am I going to get my demon?" Taichi asked, making Yamato halt.

"You want your demon?" Yamato replied with a question.

"The Crazy teachers were telling us about the Humans and demons alliance. And Jimmy said I wouldn't be able to get a demon and that's whysh we fought."

"Chi, You'll get your demon when you're older." Yamato smiled, "It's silly to say that you won't."

"But apparently because of the war, people like me, may not get one!" Taichi pointed out.

"It just may take a little while, but you'll get your demon." Yamato ruffled Taichi's hair.

"When I get one, will he be as cool, smart and kind as you!?" Taichi asked.

"We'll see, when you get one."

"I want, Yama-sama as my demon! Or Yama-wolfie!" Taichi grinned.

"Taichi, 'Yama-sama or Yama-wolfie' aren't a certain species of demons, there isn't two of us."

"But, you are the only good demon!!" Taichi whined again, and felt him being picked up by Yamato.

"There are other good demons, and once you get yours you'll think he's better than me." Yamato assured Taichi.

"I don't wanna forget Yama-sama." Taichi hugged the wolf demon.

"You won't forget, I just won't be as important to you." Yamato patted the kid's back.

"I'm not liking the future."

"Just wait till it happens, you grow a bond with your demon, that no one else can understand. I can't imagine what I would do without your father."

"Really?"

"Really, Really."

"I just hope you are right Yama-sama." Taichi felt himself being put down and saw Yamato opening the door to their home, and followed him inside.

Taichi put his power rangers backpack on the couch and looked around the house, "Yama-sama where's Dadby?"

Yamato looked around, not seeing his partner and wonder the same thing, he walked inside the kitchen getting himself a glass of water.

"Taichi, and Yamato." Akihiko's voice said over the intercom.

Yamato sputtered the water, as this took him from surprise. Calming down he goes to the intercom in the kitchen and presses the button, "Akihiko? Where are you, you scared us."

Yamato let go of the button, and heard Akihiko speak, "I'm in the Lab. Could you bring Taichi and yourself here. Also turn into your beast form." A little buzz sound ended the message.

Yamato had to raise his eyebrow, something seemed...different Akihiko stated this as an order rather than a request. Shrugging his shoulders he transformed into the larger sized wolf, and trotted into the living seeing Taichi watching TV on the couch.

"Yama-wolfie!" Taichi screamed, getting off the couch and running towards the demon. Yamato licked his face, making the child laugh, before leading Taichi to the lab.

"Yama-wolfie, where are we going!?" Taichi asked and Yamato barked as he sat in front of the door, leading to the lab room.

"Oh, I get it. You want me to open the door right?!" Taichi stood on his tip toes, and opened and the two stepped inside.

The lab was empty, the large room was totally empty, the tables and desks which had equipment were gone, lasers and machines vanished. Empty.

Yamato looked around with confused blue eyes, and looked up toward the control panel and saw no one inside there. His pointy ears drooped as he saw no one in there, why would Akihiko tell him to go inside the lab if he wouldn't be here?

Taichi looked around, and wandered off to the other side of the vacant room.

"Yama-wolfie what is this place?" He walked to the wall, and turned around seeing the wolf just sitting there, "Yama-wolfie?"

Yamato looked at Taichi, and barked giving the child a small smile. The wolf demon then stood up and walked towards the child, his light footsteps making a small 'click' noise in the quiet room.

**-BAM-**

A large gate suddenly fell in between the two, the loud thud echoed within the hall.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Taichi suddenly screamed, clutching his ears, falling on the ground, his eyes overflowing with tears.

"Taichi?" Yamato barked and tried to run to him, until a sudden force pushed down against him. Yamato howled as the bruising force caused him to be flat with the ground, making him unable to move. He felt blood forming at his joints and dripping from his mouth, and his tail started to disintegrate. Oceanic eyes snapped open at realization.

"AKIHIKO!" Yamato barked trying to get a response, "AKIHIKO WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!"

"I see you realize what is going on." Akihiko calmly replied through the intercom. Seated safely within the south end of the control box along with the Vice President

Yamato quickly looked at Taichi, the small boy clutching at himself for dear life, "AKIHIKO!" Yamato barked again, "What has gotten in you!" He gasped and grunted.

"You heard, Jyou and Koushiro." Akihiko again calmly explained, "A hanyou must be presented if my credentials are to be renewed. I realized what went wrong the first time we combined a human and demon together. Age. The first test subjects were too old to adapt, we have to start young, while the mind and body are still open to change."

"So you use us!" Yamato screamed panicky as his tail was almost gone, withered away into the silver minted dust.

"I don't want to go back to the way things were."

"But what about Taichi!" Yamato cut Akihiko off, "You wanted a better life for all of us! What would you do when we are gone!"

"Sacrifices must be made."

Taichi screams increased, and the pressure deteriorating Yamato grew stronger.

"Not if I can help it." Yamato muttered, mustering all of his strength he managed to get on all four legs.

"Yamato stand down." Akihiko's voice was dangerously low.

Yamato closed his eyes tightly afraid of what he was going to do, but there was no way he was going to comply with this. With all the force he could muster he leaped at the gate, ignoring all of the electricity flowing in him and ripped apart the golden gate.

"Yamato Ishida!" Akihiko hollered as the fencing hit the other side of the room.

Yamato quickly picked up Taichi and carefully tucked him in safely, and busted through the door, running non-stop. Sirens hollered echoing in the vast mansion and the security gates began closing, but Yamato knew how to get out.

Breaking free from the house he ran faster than he thought possible. Past the streets full of shocked bystanders, away from the city, past the hills that would make anyone else tired, and into the dense forest. Finally stopping against a soft tree, Yamato transformed back into his hume form, too exhausted to stay in his beast form.

His back was safely against the tree, and Taichi in his lap. The clouded blue eyes looked at the boy, still clutching his ears in pain, "Taichi?" Yamato managed to gasp out in between breaths, "Taichi can you hear me?"

The small child opened his big brown eyes, watery with all the tears and slowly nodded his head. Yamato sighed out of relief, he wasn't deaf, "Chi, I have to check your eyes okay." Yamato gently put his pale hands on the much smaller tan ones, and slowly pried them off the lobes. The ears were covered in blood, but the bleeding had stop confirming Yamato's predictions, that the ears were damage but could heal.

Taichi let out a whimper, and Yamato hushed him and held him closely, grabbing a handkerchief he carefully treated Taichi like glass, as he wiped the blood away. The chocolate eyes fully opened looking at Yamato, as if to confirm that this was really happening.

"Yama-sama?" Taichi quietly mumbled, his throat raspy from not talking for so long.

"Yes?" Yamato said at the same tone, wincing at the sight of the hurt child.

"What jus happened?" Taichi spoke a little louder, "Why isn't Dadby here?"

Yamato remained quiet for a few seconds, scared to answer the innocent question. It wasn't like he could just tell him that they were going to be disintegrated into dust, reformatted into one being, and cruelly detested and naturally dying for each living second.

"We shouldn't be near Daddy for a while." Yamato stated, gulping the truth down his throat.

"Why? Did we do something wrong? Is Dadby sick?" Taichi shifted his head to see Yamato's face more clearly.

Yamato knew his eyes were now tearing up, "Daddy is just not himself right now. We can't go back until he is better." He stated to clean the other ear with shaky hands.

"When can we go back? I wanna go home..." Taichi mumbled getting closer to Yamato as cold winds blazed through the trees.

"We'll find another place to live until we can go back though." Yamato protectively put his arm around the kid.

"What is going to happen to us?" Taichi muttered as Yamato stopped cleaning up the blood. The arm went limp, the handkerchief now soiled as it gently fell on the ground, the dirt crawling on top of it.

"I don't know..." Yamato embraced Taichi in a tight hug, afraid to let go. His eyes drowned in tears, falling freely as he ignored to wipe them away. And he cried, not only for being in the middle of nowhere; left to raise a child that wasn't his.

He betrayed Akihiko, ignored his human's request and defied it. Sure there wasn't a direct punishment for it, but the pain was evident. True he only complete one of the 3 LAWS, but he still considered his bond with Akihiko irreplaceable.

He could do nothing but cry, even if he went back Akihiko could abandon him, or kill him off. He had no choice but to become a rouge demon, rejected by all of society.

"Yama-sama?" Taichi mumbled.

"Yeah, don't worry Taichi, I'll be here." Yamato rubbed his eyes, and softly smiled, "I'll always be with you."

0000000000000000000000000000

-sniffle- isn't Cyclone a good writer?

Cyclone tried to make Taichi 7-8, with all the mispronunciation, and weird logic. So those spelling mistakes are intended to be there. And sometimes little kids make up strange stories (well at least the kids we know do) so the stuff about the 'monster' is suppose to be there. And yes, Taichi does think that Hume Yamato, and Beast Yamato are 2 different people

Any gaps, about the LAWS, and hanyou SHOULD be there, so don't criticize about this please.

reviews regarding ANYTHING else are welcome. (no flames though)


End file.
